Ichi Day
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Chapters filled with different Ichigo pairings. GrimmIchi, UlquiIchi, GinIchi, ShiroIchi, AizenIchi, KaienIchi, ByakuyaIchi. Enjoy.
1. Bar Days

So this one is basically full of drabbles (maybe a little longer than a drabble... okay, so they're like 1,000 words...) with the Ichigo pairings. There will be (In this order):

Grimmjow X Ichigo (Haha, of course)

Ulquiorra X Ichigo

Shiro X Ichigo

Aizen X Ichigo

Byakuya X Ichigo

Gin X Ichigo

Kaien X Ichigo

And I'll make a poll after these are finished, asking you who you would want Ichigo to top, and there will be a Seme Ichigo chapter for you :)

**ALL YAOI PAIRINGS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that the God Tite Kubo has created.**

_**This is a co-op fic. The chapters with Shiro, Kaien, and Byakuya have been written by stark905, and edited by me. Other chapters are mine.**_

_**-...-**_

"Heh, Ichigo, what about him? Surely he suits your fancy." Shinji nudged the orangette's shoulder, pointing to a guy on the other side of the bar.

"Eh, not my type."

"What! Ichigo, you're killin' meee," he whined. "We've been here, trying ta get ya laid, for almost three hours, and not one of them is good enough? What will it take? You're..."

Ichigo ignored the blond, who kept on ranting, and downed his whiskey shot. The liquid slipped down his throat, leaving a burning trail going down. It was at that moment that he heard the bar door slam open and he turned his head to see who would make such an entry.

Holy mother of-

"Holy shit," he breathed, turning to fully take in the sight before him. Shinji was punching his arm in excitement. But, he didn't care. He didn't register the blond hitting him, not the blond talking his ears off about the sexy beast. Hell, it's like everything disappeared when he saw him.

That bright blue hair that seemed to be purposefully styled into a sexy mess, that's what got his attention. His face... it was shaped so perfectly and his body just screamed sex. Although, the leather jacket that he wore covered most of what he wanted to see. Tight, black jeans encased his legs with heeled boots that reached is knees. Oh, he was a badass.

The man's hand came up to grasp his glasses and Ichigo held his breath... His glasses came off and the man grinned.

"Shinji... Shinji I think I came in my pants." Ichigo stared into cerulean eyes that seemed to glow. Those eyes searched the bar, looking around disinterestedly at the people inside, until they came to rest upon an almost-hyperventilating Ichigo.

"He's looking at you, Ichi!" Shinji once again was hitting his arm and Ichigo shook him off, staring right back at the man not 20 feet in front of him. He nearly passed out in his seat when he received a grin... A grin that had been meant for him.

People in the bar were now watching him as the bluenette made his way over to him. Ichigo turned around so he couldn't see his bright red face.

"I'll take two whiskey shots. Make that four," said the man when he arrived at the bar. He sat next to Ichigo and turned towards him. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. The name's Grimmjow, and I wanna fuck you tonight."

Time stood still as Ichigo took in just what he had heard.

He wanted to fuck him? Well, that was easy... He could have made his night a little easier by coming in earlier so he didn't have to sit around. Then again, he made it all the more difficult since he was so damn sexy.

"I'm Ichigo."

"Ichigo, huh? Well, Berry. Here." When the bartender placed the four shots in front of Grimmjow, he passed two over to Ichigo. "Drink up."

Grimmjow downed his easily without making a face and Ichigo was amazed. Picking up his own, he downed the first one, then the second. He shook his head slightly at the taste and, yet again, enjoyed the burning sensation that slid down his throat.

He blurted out, "Where do you wanna go?"

"You don't hold out, do ya?" he asked and laughed.

His laugh was fucking gorgeous.

Ichigo's face reddened and he took this chance to turn towards Shinji, who was nowhere to be found. He searched the bar, confused, when Grimmjow interrupted his searching.

"He left with Nnoitra. No worries, unless he hates rough sex. Although, I doubt it." Grimmjow slid off of his stool. "Let's go. I can't stand waitin' anymore." He started towards the bathrooms, not waiting for Ichigo, who gave one last look around the bar, just incase Grimmjow mistook Shinji for someone else.

The orangette hurried after Grimmjow, who was already waiting in the restrooms when he caught up. He shut the door and locked it, his eyes instantly drawn to the bluenette. He currently removing his jacket and heading on to remove his shirt. Ichigo didn't waste any time either; ridding himself of his black shirt and undoing the buttons on his pants.

"Hurry up, I'm fucking dying to be inside you."

Ichigo removed the last of his clothes, just finishing when the man grabbed him by the waist and thrust him up against the sink. Lips crashed against his and he moaned, wrapping his legs around his slim waist.

"When I saw you-" he began, nipping at his bottom lip, "-I wanted to fuck you."

"Grimmjow, just t-take me," he begged, moving his hips against the other's. He couldn't take it anymore, he was so hard.

Grimmjow complied and didn't even bother to prep him, figuring he'd done this enough times. His cock teased the orangette's entrance before pushing in slowly. He hissed at the warm heat and the tightness that accompanied it.

"Fuck... Ichigo, you're so tight."

Ichigo's teeth were clenched. It was painful without the preparation, but he knew it would get better.

The handle to the door jiggled before there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow kept pushing himself inside, not about to stop for anything.

"G-Grimmjow, hurry," he panted, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. He was fully seated inside of him now and he exhaled in relief.

"Fuck them. I'm going to fuck you, and I'm going to finish whether police are kicking down the door or not." He pulled out and thrust back in, groaning as he moved.

Ichigo felt chills down his spine.

With one last slow thrust, he picked up the pace, his cock leaking just enough to create enough lubrication inside so he could move more freely. Ichigo was moaning softly.

"Nngh, Grimm, faster." He leaned in, laying kisses along the man's neck and up to his jaw.

"Needy bitch, aren't you?" He picked up the pace, snapping his hips forward to meet Ichigo's, the sound of skin against skin a turn on for them both. He already felt the effects of heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

"Yes, yes! Harder, Grimmjow, h-harder! Ahh!" His moans echoed throughout the small room.

"F-fuck, Ichi, dammit..." He pounded Ichigo into the counter, the other throwing his head back to let out quiet screams, moaning his name.

"I-I'm gonna come, Grimmj-ahh, just a little..." Grimmjow hit his prostate and he felt a shock of pleasure through his body. He came without having to touch himself in the process and he let out a long, low moan in his release.

Grimmjow took hold of Ichigo's legs behind the knees and lifted them up, spreading them farther. He fucked him mercilessly, pounding into him to reach his own release.

"I'm comin', Ichi," he moaned out, thrusting one last time into him before filling him. Cum flowed out of Ichigo's ass when he pulled out and he licked his lips at the sight. The orangette was panting heavily, leaning against the mirror behind him.

"That was...hah...the best fuck I've ever had," he said and smiled at Grimmjow. With the last bit of strength he had, he pushed himself up and off of the counter, gathering his clothes and putting them on after cleaning himself up. Grimmjow did the same, watching Ichigo and finally approaching him when he finished dressing.

"Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he answered, turning to look at him. His sunglasses were atop his head, pushing down some of his hair. Fuck, he still looked sexy, if not sexier from the aftersex glow.

"I'm taking you home with me tonight, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Why would I say no to that?" Ichigo winked at him, heading for the door.

"Heh." Grimmjow followed him out, taking in a few people that gave them glares for making them wait for the bathroom. Well, they didn't bother to clean the sink, they were gonna have to deal with that.

"Hey, Grimmjow."

"'Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Berry again."

"I'll do whatever I want."

"You won't get sex."

"So this is how this is gonna work, eh?" He laughed. "I can deal with that."

-...-

Taadaa! So, it wasn't short like a drabble should be, sew me! It's impossible for me to make something that short *cries*

Anyway, this one is by me! Hope you liked it, next is UlquiIchi. This fic is kinda an experiment for me, working with different Ichigo pairings (even though I just had to throw GrimmIchi in there). This will be interesting.

And, I was just taking a very short break from thinking about plots. It was giving me a headache. Enjoy :D


	2. Wishing For More

Wishing For More

A/N: This is my first story ever so if it sucks then you know why, but it may yet have hope since GrimmKurosaki is editing, so if it's any good at all then you'll know why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

...

"So I look in your direction,  
but you pay me no attention, do you  
I know you don't listen to me cause you say you see straight through me

But on and on from the moment I wake till the moment I sleep  
I'll be there by your side just you try and stop me I'll be waiting in a line  
just to see if you care"

- Shiver by Cold Play (Pretty good song, I recommend listening to it.)

...

Kaien's POV

"I wonder what he wants. I was just about to go to sleep! Ugh," he whines, then chuckles to himself. "But of course I'll come anyways, I'm in love with the freaking kid."

He stops at the light at the corner of the street, mp3 player turned up loud as it plays Shiver by Cold Play. It's the middle of winter, the world covered in an infinite white. It was Sunday now, Karakura's streets quiet and bare. The people of the small town most likely inside their homes to get away from the chill. The signal turns white for him to walkand he crosses the street, his breath visible in the frosty air with each exhale.

_"He sounded kinda sad on the phone... Wonder what's wrong."_ At the thought he quickens his pace.

He stops for a moment as he walks past the park, remembering it as the place where him and Ichi met. Their moms had been friends since high school and thought it would be a good idea to have a play date for their kids. He remembered how nice and easy-going Ichi was, back then he was always smiling. They got along right away and ended up playing at the park all day together. The memory brings a smile to his face. He shakes his head and, remembering what he was in the process of doing, he continues. The Kurosaki clinic comes into view.

_Hope nothings wrong._ He walks up the steps and knocks on the door three times.

The door opens, revealing a small, light brown-haired girl wearing a yellow apron. "Kaien! Ichi-nii is up in his room, come in."

"Hey Yuzu, hows it going? Hmm, what did you make this time? Smells amazing."

She blushed. "Ah, nothing special, just something I made quickly, you can have some if you'd like."

"Thanks Yuzu, yeah I'll have some, just gotta talk to Ichigo first." He heads towards the stairs, but was stopped by Yuzu's voice.

"He-Hey Kaien, is anything wrong with ichi-nii?" she asked hesitantly. "He looked kinda sad when he walked in from school."

"I don't know Yuzu, guess I'll find out. I'm sure he's okay." He turned and continued his walk up the stairs, heading for the door to the room he's come to know like the back of his hand. "I knew he sounded sad on the phone... I hope it's nothing really bad," he said to himself.

He pushed open the door without knocking, having stopped doing so years ago.

_Im walking out  
in a force ten gale  
Birds thrown around  
Bullets for hail  
The roof is pulling off_  
_By its fingernails  
Your voice is rapping  
On my windowsill_

_Scatterbrain by: Radiohead (Song playing in ichigo's room let's you know what kinda mood ichigo is kinda sad song or if  
wanna know what Kaien's feeling then listen to "My Love" by: Sia You'll probably like that more if ya like sappy stuff,or listen to both, i know i know lots of songs sorry but they're worth listening to, yeah i know too much talking ill shut up now.)_

"Ichigo?" Kaien stands and stares at Ichigo, who was on the bed in a plain white tee shirt and gray-blue boxers. The covers were in disarray, curtains slightly parted, letting in a small slit of moonlight from the bright full moon. The light fell on Ichigo's body, giving him a soft glow. Kaien, still in awe, begins to approach the bed.

"Ichigo? Are you awake?" he asks and smiles as he watches his best friend lay with his eyes closed. He notices tear streaks and he frowns. He's never known Ichigo to cry easily, especially after his mother passed. He brushes the lingering moisture away, the contact causing Ichigo to stir. He opens his eyes slightly, the moonlight illuminating them to a golden brown. The sight makes Kaien's heart pound. Those eyes... Staring at them and admiring them was what made him realize he loved Ichigo all those years ago.

"Kaien, you came." He quickly sits up and wraps his arms around his best friend.

Now Ichigo was starting to scare him. He was never much of a sentimental kinda guy and he always conveyed his affection through teases or sarcastic remarks.

"Of course I came, you idiot. What'd you think... I'd just ignore ya?" He wraps his arms around Ichigo as well. "Now tell me, what's wrong Ichi?"

"I-It's O-Orihime. Sh-she's moving..." He tightens his grip

"Ohh..." Orihime, the girl he's been trying to despise ever since freshmen year when her and Ichigo started going out. Her and Ichigo had seemed pretty in love, always together when they could be. She was the only other person other than himself and Ichi's sisters who could make Ichi smile. His heart burned when he saw them together, especially when Ichi talked about her. So shouldn't he feel happy, ecstatic, and elated that she's moving? Why did he only feel sad? _Probably cause even though she took Ichi from you she still made him smile and whatever makes Ichigo happy makes you happy, wasnt that the only reason you couldn't hate her? Because she was good for Ichi, because she made him laugh, smile, and happy?_

"I'm really sorry, Ichi... When?"

Ichigo lets go of Kaien and leans his back against the wall. "She told me today... She's leaving tonight. I already said bye."

"It'll be okay, Ichi. I'm here... I'll always be here, I'm not going anywhere." He pulls Ichigo to his chest, the moment giving him courage. "I'm sorry she's leaving Ichi, I really am...but you'll still always have me."

"Thanks, Kaien. I needed that..." Ichigo relaxes in his grip.

A feeling in his heart begins to build, telling him to say the impossible. The moment gives him courage and he forced out, "Ich-Ichigo..?"

"Yeah Kaien?" Ichigo raises his head to look his friend in the eyes at the sound of his friend's voice.

"I-Ichigo...I..." He stops himself after realizing how pointless it is.

Ichigo makes a face. "Kaien, you know my rule. It pisses me off to no end when someone doesn't finish what they were gonna say, so finish what you were gonna say."

"There's no point, Ichi..." Ichigo's face softens at his friends tone.

"Kaien... you know you can tell me anything. If it's important to you, I wanna know."

"I don't wanna change anything between us, Ichi." He tightens his grip on his friend.

Ichigo pulls him down so that they're laying side by side. He looks Kaien in the eyes with the look that Kaien has come to call the "I'm screwed" look. Meaning he has no choice but to do what Ichigo says cause there's no point in arguing.

He pulls Ichigo close till they were an inch apart. His heart racing, he says the words that have been haunting him ever since he could remember, "Ichigo... I... I love you."

Ichigo's eyes go as wide as he's ever seen them. He begins to slowly close the space between them, giving Ichigo enough time to pull away if he wants to. But, to his surprise, Ichigo doesn't. His and Ichigo's breathing begin to quicken as the space bewteen closes in on none existing. And when their lips met, it was like nothing Kaien had ever imagined. His heart was about ready to burst from all the different feelings. When he pulls back, a slight fear creeps up his spine at what Ichigo will do after experiencing the kiss.

Ichigo stares at him for what feels like forever. "...I Love you too, Kaien." He lights the room up with a warm smile. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember... You were always first, Orihime second."

The words seem to good to be true. A beautiful lie. But he can feel everything... It can't be fake; Ichigo's breath on his neck, the cool breeze from the open window, the smell of Yuzu's cooking, but most of all he can feel his heart beating like crazy.

"Ichigo...you have no idea what those words mean to me. I've dreamt of hearing those words, hoped that by some miracle, I would hear them." He closes the space between them again, this time not stopping till they were both in desperate need of air. Both laugh and kiss, holding each other till they were a little satisfied.

"You idiot! Why didn't you ever say anything?" he yells while punching Kaien in the chest. There's the Ichigo Kaien was used to.

"I wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual and I didn't wanna ruin our friendship, I didn't wanna risk it," he said while rubbing his chest where Ichigo hit him.

"Serves you right, idiot. Now come here, I'm tired," he said as he wrapped his arms around Kaien.

Before he knows it, Ichigo's asleep. He closes his eyes, thinking of the days to come with Ichigo.

As long as it's with him, I'm sure it'll be fine...

A/N: I know I know it's all mushy and gushy and it's probably not the best you'll read it may be good since GrimKi is editing haha Hope you at least semi enjoy it thanks for reading!

-Daten-Shi 3023 (originally stark905)


End file.
